


Comforting Hands

by Wolflover007



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Massage, Sexy Times, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflover007/pseuds/Wolflover007
Summary: After a tough case leaves Jane tense and sad, Maura comes up with a way to comfort her. Pre-established relationship. No Spoilers. Second Fic. I make no money from these characters or the show nor do I own them. Written in 1 hour.





	Comforting Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff on 7/17/14. My second fic.

Jane threw her coat to the ground as she walked into the large house she shared with Maura. This case in particular was especially hard on the detective. Two small children were beaten and left for dead. At first all signs pointed to the parents but after 3 weeks of work they were able to find the real killer- the husband's new girlfriend who was jealous of the children.

Jane just wanted to just hold Maura in her arms and cuddle with her to escape the horror of the case. Even though they had only recently started their relationship it has been the best that either one have ever had. Jane wanted to make up for the last few weeks since the case had put their relationship on the backburner. Jane would rarely come home and when she did she just collapsed in bed too tired to appreciate Maura the way that the doctor deserved.

The doctor walked up to Jane and kissed her softly. Their lips slowly exploring each other in an unhurried manner. Maura pulled back slowly and looked at the tired detective. It saddened her to see Jane so affected by a case. She hoped that what she planed would allow Jane to relax for tonight.

She took Jane's hand in her own and pulled her into a hug. Her surprisingly strong arms wrapping around the detective's waist. Looking up into those soft chocolate eyes she smiled and rubbed her hand slowly up Jane's back. Jane closed her eyes and moaned softly. When she opened them again she looked down at the hazel eyed beauty and smiled. Maura pulled Jane to the couch and sat both of them down. Jane held the doctor and sighed deeply.

"You ok babe?" Maura asked while running her hands through Jane's unruly hair.

"Maura this case just really got to me and I'm sorry I haven't been home. It's just I wanted to get the killer so bad and I'm really sorry that I ignored you lately. I…I just…" Jane was cut off as Maura placed a finger to her lips.

"Jane its fine you don't have to apologize to me. You solved the case and are home with me now. That's all that matters." Maura said then looked into soft chocolate eyes that stared back intensely.

Maura kissed Jane again but this time the kiss built as hands started to explore curves and peaks. Jane pulled back to catch her breath and defog her brain. She and Maura have made love before and she would love to do it now to get the release she so desperately craved. Her body however had different priorities as she was too tired. She sighed as she noticed Maura's lip quivering.

"Maura…babe it's not that I don't want to…Its just…" Jane began her voice full of regret and guilt.

"You're tired." Maura said with a tone of understanding. Jane nodded her head and leaned onto Maura's shoulder. Maura continued to rub her hands through Jane's hair. Maura decided to go forth with her plan and stood up. She reached her hand out and Jane looked at her confused.

"I know you're tired but trust me. I planned something nice for you to help you relax." The doctor offered as an explanation. Jane sighed and took Maura's hand. They walked to their bedroom.

Jane gasped when she slowly entered the bedroom. Candles light the room creating a soft glow. A covered basket and speaker sat in a corner next to what appeared to be a table. Rose petals covered their bed and the floor. Maura sat Jane down on their bed and kissed her tenderly.

"So what exactly did you have planned?" Jane asked as she faintly smelled lavender. Maura smiled and pulled Jane's shirt over her head. Then removed Jane's bra. Jane gulped feeling exposed and confused. Did Maura want sex after all? She thought as Maura removed her slacks, panties and boots. Maura lead Jane to the table in the corner and laid her down onto it.

"Trust me Jane. Now turn onto your stomach." Jane did as she was told and had a guess as to what was coming. Maura's hands rubbed her back softly. Jane moaned and now she knew what was happening.

Maura reached for the speaker and quiet relaxing music played. Maura returned to Jane and stood beside her. She looked at Jane's perfect form and smiled as dirty thoughts ran through her mind. She shook her head and heard Jane giggle. She covered parts of Jane's body with soft towels.

She reached for the basket and grabbed the oil that she had prepared earlier today. She put some on her hands and warmed it. She smirked as she heard Jane's deep moan as she rubbed large circles over Jane's shoulder and upper back. She then massaged Jane's lower back avoiding the spine and internal organs. Maura's hands work wonders over the detective's tense muscles turning them to a puddle and Jane into a moaning mess.

Maura is near the end of the massage when she notices that Jane tries to fight the sleep that threatens to take her under. She smiles and finishes the massage. She knows that Jane is definitely too tired to move so she picks up the detective and moves her to the bed covering her with the blankets not caring if they get stained. She quietly cleans up. Moving the table back, putting the towels in the bathroom, putting away the oil and turning off the music.

She returns to Jane noticing that Jane still is resisting sleep. Maura knows exactly what Jane needs to let sleep overtake her. Maura moves so she is slightly higher than Jane. She softly kisses the detective. Moving to her ear she whispers, "Let go babe. It's ok. I've got you sweet girl. I love you." Maura then moves Jane's head so that she can lay on Maura's chest and wraps her protective arms around Jane holding her close. Jane finally relaxes and settles into the position Maura put her in and with a long peaceful sigh she falls asleep.

Maura looked down at Jane and smiled. Jane is finally at peace and Maura is the reason. This was always Maura's favorite part, comforting Jane and letting the detective have peace in her life. Maura stroke Jane's hair one more time before falling asleep as well.


End file.
